


The Wish

by nevarr



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: Other, fae tales, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevarr/pseuds/nevarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by not_poignant's surprisingly touching short story, 'The Curse.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034456) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



The mother of the morning star - 

before she bore her child hence -

sweet-faced, a soul of blackest tar;

her son, the crux of innocence. 

 

The light he bled was cruel and bright

and so he locked it in his chest

until it fluttered free one night - 

proclaimed he was not like the rest. 

 

In truth, he then became a king

and ruled a year with steady hand

but when the light began to sing

it took him to another land.

 

When he a crumbling kingdom found, 

the king, as he was bred to be,

was forced into another crown 

and this he wore, but rightfully.

 

The mother of the morning star,

who, through her hate, her kingdom lost,

could never love her child, bar

the night she wished him from the frost. 


End file.
